Overwatch Wiki/Poll History
How do you feel about the return of the Summer Games? Ran from August 8 - August 29 • 301 People Voted I think it was a great decision, and I hope that other seasonal content makes a return. ''- 239 votes ''I would have preferred a new and original summer event. - 44 votes I don't really care about the Summer Games, but I'll still participate in them. ''- 13 votes ''I hate the Summer Games. - 5 votes As it has been over a year since the game released, what's your opinion on Overwatch in it's current state? Ran from May 24 - July 29 • 1431 People Voted Overwatch is my favorite game of all time - ''177 votes ''Overwatch is one of my favorite games - ''797 votes ''Overwatch is a good game, but could use some improving - '' 254 votes ''Overwatch is an ok game, but Blizzard will have to do more for me to be interested - ''47 votes ''I hate Overwatch - ''15 votes ''I either haven't purchased Overwatch or haven't played enough of Overwatch to form an opinion about it - ''141 votes What hero role do you find yourself using the most? Ran from March 12 - May 24 • 2301 People Voted * ''Offense - 528 votes * Defense - 251 votes * Tank - 533 votes * Support - 748 votes * I have not bought this game yet - 231 votes Which hero do you find to be the hardest to play? Ran from January 10 - March 2 • 2049 People Voted * Ana - ''195 votes * ''Bastion -'' 23 votes * ''D.Va -'' 8 votes * ''Genji - ''617 votes * ''Hanzo - ''97 votes * ''Junkrat - ''8 votes * ''Lúcio - ''19 votes * ''McCree - ''59 votes * ''Mei -'' 9 votes * ''Mercy - ''16 votes * ''Pharah - ''20 votes * ''Reaper - ''18 votes * ''Reinhardt - ''24 votes * ''Roadhog - ''14 votes * ''Soldier:76 - ''9 votes * ''Sombra - ''106 votes * ''Symmetra - ''27 votes * ''Torbjörn - ''22 votes * ''Tracer - ''54 votes * ''Widowmaker - ''180 votes * ''Winston - ''60 votes * ''Zarya - 286 votes * Zenyatta - ''38 votes * ''I do not own or have played enough Overwatch to form an opinion. -'' 180 votes What do you think of Overwatch's Christmas event? Ran from December 13 2016 - January 2, 2017 • 604 People Voted * ''I love it! It's one of the best Christmas gifts that I've gotten this year. -'' 157 votes * ''Awesome, but I hope that Blizzard does something different for next December. - ''72 votes * ''It's cool, but had potential to be better. -'' 275 votes * ''It's ok. -'' 21 votes * ''I hate it. - ''12 votes * ''I can't say since I don't own Overwatch. Maybe I'll get it as a present! - ''42 votes * ''Can I get some hot chocolate instead? The new brawl nearly froze me to death. ''-25 votes What do you think of the recent rework for Symmetra? Ran from November 23 - December 13 • 500 People Voted * ''I love it! It's just what she needed. - 235 votes * It's great, but needs a buff/nerf. - 42 votes * Good, but not enough to make her useful. - 42 votes * I'm neutral on it. - 47 votes * I dislike it. - 4 votes * I prefer the old Symmetra. - 9 votes * I have not bought this game or tried out her rework yet. - 121 votes Which mode from Arcade is your favorite? Ran from November 21 - November 23 • 171 People Voted * Mystery Duel - 23 votes * Elimination - 65 votes * Mystery Heroes - 17 votes * All Brawls! - 21 votes * No Limits - 10 votes * I can't really pick a favorite. - 10 votes * I haven't gotten Overwatch yet. - 25 votes What new and upcoming content are you most excited for? Ran from November 6 - November 19 • 592 People Voted * Playing as Sombra! - 187 votes * Arcade and its multiple modes! - 70 votes * The Symmetra overhaul! - 41 votes * New maps/cosmetics/events! - 31 votes * No more hero stacking in Quick Play! - 32 votes * I can't pick! I'm psyched for just about everything! - 149 votes * Nothing announced is all that interesting for me. - 11 votes * I haven't purchased Overwatch yet. - 71 votes What do you think of the Halloween event so far? Ran from October 11 - November 1 • 831 People Voted * Awesome and spooky! I'm really having fun with it! - ''524 votes * ''Great, but I'm expecting more stuff for it in the future. - 95 votes * Good, but could've been much better. - 33 votes * Okay I guess. - 20 votes * Terrible. - 4 votes * Dr. Junkenstein keeps beating up me and my team. Send help. - 126 votes Do you believe that the leak about Sombra's reveal is fake or real? Ran from October 9 - October 11 • 261 People Voted * It's fake. - ''11 votes * ''It's real. - 156 votes * It's an intentional decoy created by Blizzard/Sombra to fool the community. - 40 votes * ....What? - 10 votes * Screw that. I'm more interested in the Halloween event and the Junkenstein comic! - 44 votes What big effect do you believe Sombra will have on Overwatch in-game once she is officially revealed? Ran from September 8 - October 8 • 1029 People Voted * Sombra will be a playable hero. - ''704 votes * ''Sombra will be an NPC that shall be the source of a new game mode. - 31 votes * Sombra will be a playable character that is also the source of a new game mode. - 195 votes * Nothing. Sombra is a character that will only play a part in the lore. - 39 votes * I do not care about Sombra or what she will add to Overwatch. - 37 votes * Sombra will bring something into Overwatch other than what is listed above. - 29 votes Who is the most underrated hero? Ran from June 27 - June 30 • 783 People Voted *''Genji'' - 11 votes *''McCree'' - 3 votes *''Pharah'' - 6 votes *''Reaper'' - 7 votes *''Soldier: 76'' - 9 votes *''Tracer'' - 6 votes *''Bastion'' - 4 votes *''Hanzo'' - 11 votes *''Junkrat'' - 13 votes *''Mei'' - 51 votes *''Torbjörn'' - 9 votes *''Widowmaker'' - 3 votes *''D.Va'' - 24 votes *''Reinhardt'' - 6 votes *''Roadhog'' - 17 votes *''Winston'' - 20 votes *''Zarya'' - 63 votes *''Lúcio'' - 19 votes *''Mercy'' - 29 votes *''Symmetra'' - 92 votes *''Zenyatta'' - 380 votes Hanzo or Genji? Ran from May 17 - May 19 • 478 People Voted *''Hanzo'' - 183 votes *''Genji'' - 295 votes Category:Wiki